Réunification pacifique
by Empty Corpse
Summary: -Spoil épisode 100- Mathieu tente de faire entendre raison au Panda. Tout se termine de manière... presque pacifique ! disons que c'est ma façon de voir la suite de l'épisode 100 !


**Hey ! ça fait un moment que j'ai publié hein ? ^^ Pourtant me revoilà !**

 **Je compte publier à nouveau de temps en temps mais pas à intervalle régulier. Bref. Ceci est mon 50eme post tout rond et je suis assez heureuse de voir qu'SLG est mon domaine d'écriture principal !**

 **Ici, je vous propose mon point de vue sur ce que le Mathieu qui vit dans ma tête ferait une fois qu'on à vu l'épisode 100 !**

 **Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 100 déjà... Pourquoi ? Et ensuite... n'allez pas plus loin, il y a du spoil !**

 **Si vous l'avez vu alors place au traditionnel...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

''Mec t'es sérieux… ?''

''J'infiltrerais ton réseau ! Je te détruirai une fois pour toute !''

''Mec, ce n'est pas possible avec mon IA…''

''Programme SLG, le pirate refuse d'obtempérer !''

''Okay Jeanne, téléportes moi, j'm'en charge…''

L'intelligence artificielle exécuta l'ordre que venait de lui donner Mathieu Sommet, elle le téléporta directement dans le dojo de Maître Panda. Le Youtuber observa ce qui se passait autour de lui : 4 ninjas, perchés sur une jambe, pianotaient avec vigueur sur leurs Mac dont la pomme scintillait puissamment comme pour les encourager dans leur labeur. Face à eux, un homme en kigurumi les houspillait sans discontinuer.

''Son logiciel n'est pas impossible à craquer ! Vous êtes entrainés pour ça ! Plus vite ! Plus d'efficacité !''

Le vidéaste s'approcha derrière son double et observa par-dessus son épaule. Si les ninjas tentaient de pénétrer de force dans le Système de Jeanne, en tout cas Maître Panda était occupé à coder un logiciel qui lui permettrait de déposer au moins vingt commentaires déplaisants sur chaque vidéo du net en plus de 43 langues différentes selon les besoins avec des comptes à adresse IP impossible à tracer.

Mathieu posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ursidé

''Hey mec, arrêtes un peu tes conneries et reviens avec tout le monde… Ils avaient tous complètement quitté l'émission aussi tu sais et ils sont tous revenus…''

''Tu ignores par où je suis passé !''

''Raconte-moi ?''

Le chanteur observa sa troupe en plein travail, leur hurla dessus une dernière fois et s'assit face à Mathieu qui fit de même. Il fit quelques vocalises et se lança dans un récit chanté de ses aventures depuis que son créateur était mort

''Capturé par des chinois  
J'ai lutté pour sortir de là  
Pas d'Patron, personne pour m'aider  
t'étais mort, famille ? Oubliée.  
La rue, la misère  
J'en ai connu des galères  
Jusqu'au jour où j'ai trouvé  
ma véritable destinée !  
Les arts martiaux !  
Kung-fu, Aïkido !  
J'enseignais  
Jusqu'à saigner  
J'ai formé mes soldats  
Mon équipe ? Elle vient d'là !  
Quatre fidèles apprentis  
Quatre à m'avoir compris.  
On a cherché, trouvé, gagné  
On a lutté pour t'éradiquer !  
Te v'là revenu  
Nous on en peut plus  
Faut qu'ça cesse, c'est assez  
On veut briser SLG !''

Mathieu fixait le Panda qui s'était levé après sa petite improvisation. L'ursidé jeta un regard vers ses ninjas qui firent tous un signe négatif de la tête. Il soupira.

''Pourquoi t'es revenu ? Hein ?! La mort ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?!''

''Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de la vie moi ?! Je n'ai pas demandé à être transféré dans cet ordinateur ! Alors si moi je dois continuer à taffer sur SLG, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être le seul ! Tu sais que le Patron s'était rangé ? Une femme et une gamine qu'il avait ! Il a tout fait cramer pour revenir ! Le Geek était devenu un mafieux armé et il a presque réussi à pécho ! Bon il est revenu parce que je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix. Et le Hippie était le grand messie de l'église du bon du bien, plus de 15 personnes se sont donné la mort pour le retenir et il est revenu quand même ! Il manque plus que toi vieux…''

''Tu parles… Mes ninjas sont ma nouvelle famille. Je veux ce qui me revient ! Ton publique ! Ta gloire ! Tu les as grâce à moi !''

Le podcasteur se leva à son tour, époussetant son jean. Il soupira en regardant le chanteur.

''Non. Non Maître, tu n'es en rien le garant de ce que tu appels ma gloire. Mon publique ? C'est sûr, ceux qui ne sont là que pour toi vont partir… Une invisible minorité. On trouvera un autre moyen de finir les épisodes.'' Il jeta un regard aux 4 ninjas, toujours exactement dans la même position ''eux, ta nouvelle famille ? C'est triste quand même… Nous on t'aime vraiment. On aime Maître Panda en tout cas. Tu sais, le gars qui a écrit la fameuse danse du panda ? On est des infidèles ? Pleure pas ? Ouaip. C'est ce Maître Panda là qu'on aime. Tu veux la guerre ? Très bien.''

Il finit son monologue fier et imposant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Prêt à en découdre, à prouver qu'SLG pouvait exister, avec ou sans l'ursidé. Il appuya deux fois sur son oreillette, signe pour Jeanne qu'elle pouvait le faire rentrer à la maison. Il fut téléporté à nouveau face à un Maître Panda de glace.

''Les gars préparez-vous !'' Lança Mathieu joyeusement une fois de retour In Machina ''On va tout faire péter !''

''Les ninjas sont en train de pénétrer le système boloss, y'a encore du boulot mais ils vont finir par y arriver ! Tu proposes quoi ?'' Annonça la voix électronique de l'IA

''T'en fais donc pas pour ça ma belle, dans 10 minutes il n'y aura plus de ninjas !''

''Je suis prêt gamin, qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ?'' S'enquit le Patron

''Tu vois le dojo ? Tu vois ta maison, ta femme et ta fille ? Fais la même chose.''

Le Patron régla quelques détails avec le Hippie, deux heures plus tard l'homme en noir était derrière son écran, un micro branché prêt à répercuter ses paroles dans tout le dojo de Maître Panda. Le dojo justement était envahi de moines en prière qui attendaient que le moment soit venu pour eux de châtier les intolérants. Le Patron appuya sur la touche ''diffusion'' qui mettait en marche la diffusion audio dans l'antre du chanteur.

Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage.

''Hey les tarlouzes ! On le fait péter ce bordel où il faut que je me déplace pour vous aider ?'' Cracha-t-il vicieusement

Aussitôt, tous les moines réagirent dans un même élan, criant la même phrase préfabriquée : ''Vous êtes intolérant ! Il faut en finir ! POUR L'EGLISE DU BON DU BIEN !''

Un nuage de cendres noir s'éleva très vite après les multiples explosions.

Le Patron porta sa main à son oreille

''Mathieu, c'est fait. Tout à pété. Si la peluche s'en sort après ça autant mettre la clef sous la porte, il finira par tous nous avoir !''

''Merci mec ! Et bon retour à la maison !''

Mathieu Sommet pris place dans son fauteuil et demanda à Jeanne de lui programmer 2 heures de vidéos de lol-cat. Il jeta un regard en coin au Geek et au Hippie qui faisaient ce qui semblait être un duel de cartes Pokémon. Il soupira d'aise et s'enfonça confortablement dans son assise molletonnée en murmurant

''Je sens que cette saison ne va pas être de tout repos… On va bien s'amuser !''

* * *

 **Et voilààààà !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais publier à nouveau avant ma fiction pour Halloween, mais en tout cas sachez qu'il y a des fictions en prépa,**

 **Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Et à bientôt dans l'une des vos ou l'une de mes fictions !**

 **Des bisous les pandas de l'ombre ! *coeur* *cookies* *calins***


End file.
